The Point of No Return
by The Mutant Jinx
Summary: I knew there was no going back now. I'd dropped all defenses--completely succumbed to him. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


****

A/N: This is a oneshot, and my first Reds-only fic. It could be the prequel to "Reluctance." All depends on how you look at it. Oh, and I'll be using some Phantom of the Opera lyrics in here. See if you can find 'em!

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I jumped out of my seat just as the bell rang. My fellow sophomores hurried out with me, but I doubted anyone was excited to leave school for the same reason as me.

When my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, and I began our freshman year in high school, we were surprised to learn that the Rowdyruff Boys were also enrolled. The Rowdyruff Boys had been our archenemies when we were five years old, but they'd not bothered Townsville in quite a long time. So, we saw fit to befriend them.

Over the course of the year, Brick (the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys) and I (who happened to be the leader of the Powerpuff Girls) became very close. We grew to the point of being the very best of friends. We would tell each other everything.

However, lately, it seemed as though he was keeping something from me, a secret perhaps, and that irked me. But I deserved the annoyance, because I was hiding something too. Not just from him, but from the entire world.

By this point, I was almost certain that I was in love with him.

I'd told myself over and over again that it wasn't a good idea. After all, I didn't know if he was going to turn back to the side of evil. Fortunately, he never did. Eventually, I admitted something to myself. I knew there was no going back now. I'd dropped all defenses--completely succumbed to him.

As I rushed to get my things put away in my locker, Buttercup came up to me. She looked at me curiously with her wide, jade-green eyes. "_Someone_'s anxious to get out of here," she observed.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "Hey, BC, I'm going to the library. I don't think I'll be back for a while, so can you tell Bubbles and the Professor where I am?" Bubbles was our blond-haired, blue-eyed triplet. The Professor was our creator and was like a father to us.

"Sure," Buttercup replied. She ran her fingers through her chin-length, ebony hair, which contrasted greatly with her pale ivory skin. "Just watch yourself, Blossom." She waved and walked away to find Bubbles.

I grabbed my backpack, slammed my locker door shut, and made my way, as quickly as I could without running, to the front door. As soon as I made it to the lawn, I began to fly. My red hair whipped behind me as I zipped through the sky, leaving a trail of pink light where I soared.

I flew until sunset. Then I decided that now would be a good time to land at Fuzzy Lumpkins's shack. Fuzzy was a pink, bear-esque creature who had been a villain, but he had also switched sides.

I landed softly, so as not to make any noise. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Come in," said Brick's voice. My heart jumped in my chest and I went in.

"Hey," I said. "Where are your brothers?" Brick's brothers were Boomer and Butch.

"Out," he answered. He gestured to a spot on the creaky wooden floor next to where he was sitting. "Sit."

I did as I was invited. Now it was time for the truth to come out, for both of us. "Listen, Brick....It seems like there's something you've been keeping from me."

"Really?" Brick asked. I nodded. "Good observation." He was refusing to look at me.

"I just want to know what it is," I reasoned. "Come on, Brick! We used to trust each other with everything!" He was still failing to make eye contact with me, so I pressed forward with the one question I really didn't want answered. "Is it a girl?"

Brick nodded. "To tell you the truth, yeah." My heart fell back into a steady rhythm in my disappointment. He turned to me, finally, and his ruby eyes met my pink ones. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks and it was my turn to look away, even as he inquired, "What about you? You've been concealing something, too. Is it a boy?" For some reason, he sounded hopeful.

"Um, uh....Yeah." Ugh! How much longer could I go on like this?

"Oh." Now both of us were looking away.

I stood. "Well, then. Now that my question's been answered, I....I'd better go." I started for the door, but I felt someone grab my arm and hold me back. Brick had stood and was keeping me from leaving.

"Wait, Bloss," he practically pleaded. My breathing quickened when he said my name. "Don't...don't go yet. There's something I, uh...."

"Yes?" My voice rose an octave. "What is it?"

"Um...." He brought a hand to his forehead. "Why do they make this seem so freaking easy in movies?"

"What is it, Brick?" I ignored the sweet taste that appeared in my mouth when I uttered his name.

He groaned, probably angry with himself, and suddenly, my back was against the nearest wall. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he pressed his lips against my own. My eyes widened with shock and surprise, then closed as I sighed with pleasure. I pressed myself closer to him, wanting more. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, and I nearly passed out.

He must of noticed my lightheadness (seeing as I was about to collapse onto the ground), for he broke away. His eyes were wild and frenzied, and he seemed extremely pleased with himself. He cleared his throat. "Well, uh....That was what I had to tell you. You can, uh, go home now."

I frowned, then leaned forward to kiss him again. This time it was just a simple goodnight kiss. I smiled and headed for the door, my face burning.

That was it. I had kissed him, and now I knew that I loved him, and that he loved me too. The bridge was crossed, and now we could only stand and watch it burn.

We'd passed the point of no return.

* * *

**Yay! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
